


Someone Who Respects You

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Someone Who Respects You

You come back from your crappy date. It was quite terrible. You went to the kitchen and threw your bag on the kitchen table. You grabbed a soda with your name labeled on it. You took a huge sip, and the wind blows fast behind you.

“So…how was your date?” Peter asks as he sits across from you. You were shocked.

“It wasn’t that great,” you say and shrug.

“I see,” he says. He doesn’t look at you.

“Why are you pouting?” You ask. He purses his lips.

“I’m not,” he says and turns to leave.

“Wait,” you go to him. “Why are you upset anyway?”

“I just think…that you should go out with someone who…” he pauses. You look at him, your expression neutral, indicating for him to continue. “Really, really respects you.”

You step back. You became all red in the face. You weren’t sure how to respond to that. He doesn’t give you time to respond. He grabs you into a hug, which you gladly returned.

“I guess that means you then?” You ask.

“Definitely,” he says.


End file.
